


Pan’s Kingdom

by Pokemook530



Category: Class of the Titans (Cartoon), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Cronus getting tired of the teens constant interference with his plans, seeks out the help of The God of Nature, Pan. Pan decides to help the Titan as he had a hatred for humans because of the environment.
Relationships: Pan/Herry
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different story from Class of The Titan Fairies. This is strictly for fun!
> 
> Don't like than don't read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Titan Cronus was pacing around his dark lair with a very angry look on his face. He was getting really tired of those good fir nothing terns keep ruining his plans for world domination and than need to end.

“Every time! Every time I get close to my goal, those worthless teens get ruining them, but now I’m done playing nice. It’s time to get serious.” Cronus said.

“Pan, God of Nature. Come to me.” Cronus said as a satyr with red hair and green eyes with very handsome features came walking inside. 

“You called Cronus?” Pan asked.

"I need your help Pan." Cronus said walking closer to the God.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked

"There's a group of teenagers that need to be dealt with." Cronus said as showed the god a picture of the teens.

Pan’s eyes flashed with interest when he saw a picture of a brown haired green eyed boy.

“These teens have been interfering with my plans and they must be stopped. Your the only god who is not answering to Zeus, can you handle them?” Cronus asked

“Yes Cronus, I will stop these humans as well as every other human who harm or disrupt nature.” Pan said

"Perfect now go and reek havoc on the humans." Cronus said

"With pleasure.' Pan said smirking and walking away.

Meanwhile in Olympus High the group of teenagers was in the middle of training with their mentors. They were in their fairy forms except Odie who was watching from the sidelines.

“Alright children let’s practice some Aerial moves, Jay you go first.” Hera said.

“Alright.” Jay said as he flew up in the air, Hera waved her hand and white circle hoops appeared in the sky a few feet apart from each other. Jay let out a puff of air and flew towards the loops.

But it was more difficult than he thought and they began to swing side to side. Jay looked surprised but he didn’t let that bother him as he passed through the first few hoops with no problem.

“That’s it Jay, you can do it!” Neil said

“You got this!” Archie said

“Stay strong!” Herry said

“Concentrate Jay and focus your power. Have confidence in yourself.” Hera said 

“Confidence in myself.” Jay said closing his eyes as he thought of pleasant memories like his family and friends. As he did so, a orange aura appeared around his body.

“I can do this.” Jay said as he picked up speed and passed the other hoops within record time.

“Perfect amazing Jay.” Hera said as Jay landed on the ground and placed his hands on his knees.

“Phew that was a workout.” Jay said as his wings fluttered. The others ran over to their friend.

“Your speed was amazing Jay!” Archie said

“That’s something coming from the Fairy of Velocity.” Jay winked and Archie giggled blushing.

“You are all shaping up to be exceptional fairies, I couldn’t be prouder.” Hera said as she and the other gods walked up to them.

“That’s my boy!” Hercules said giving Herry a big hug. “Thank you Grandpa Hercules.” Herry said smiling as his wings began to flutter. Than Hermès flew into the room.

“Hera we have a problem!” Hermès said really upset.

“What is it Hermès?”

“Massive vines and other plant life is growing out of control in New Olympia. So much so that it looks like a huge jungle.” Hermès said

“Herry is that true?” Hera asked Herry as he was the Fairy of Nature. “Uh let me see.” Herry said closing his eyes and focusing his energy, soon he saw flashes of the city covered in thick vines and other plant-life.

“Yes it’s true.” Herry said

“Than go children, go and deal with this problem.” Hera said and the teens nodded.

“Odie get us to New Olympia.” Jay said and Odie nodded. 

In a flash of light, the group was in New Olympia and what they saw was horrible. Vines as tall as skyscrapers were scattered all over the city, coming out of the roads and out of walls. 

“It looks like Nature has reclaimed what humans took from it.” Herry said looking around.

"But what or who could have done this?" Jay said touching one of the vines. "Herry can you try to communicate with the plants." Jay said and Herry nodded.

Herry walked over to a vine and placed his hands on it. "Voice of The Forest." Herry said as he started glowing green glow as he focused his energy. The glow faded and he opened his eyes.

"They refused to move, saying it's their masters Will." Herry said.

"Who is their master?" Archie said.

"That would be me." A voice said and the group turned around to see where the voice came from and they were shocked.

"What you never seen a saytr before?" He said with his hands on his hips.

"Ah no." Neil said. The God looked around until he laid his eyes on Herry. He smirked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Pan. I'm the God of Nature." Pan said walking closer to Herry until Neil stood in front of Herry of his boyfriend to protect him.

"Why are you here?" Neil asked

"I'm here to make humans pay for how they treated Nature. They have suffered enough." Pan said

"I understand your mad, but you can't do this think about the people who live here." Herry said as Neil lifted his arm up to keep Herry arm length.

"Please Cronus told me the horrible things that have been done to Nature." Pan said and the teens looked shocked when they heard the name Cronus.

"Cronus, I knew it." Archie said

"Pan listen to us, Cronus is taking advantage of your anger so you can do his bidding. We know your not evil." Jay said trying to reason with the God but it only falls on deaf ears.

"You will not persuade me, humans will pay. I will protect Nature!" Pan said as he became surrounded by a sphere of neon green energy and from they energy, the ground began to crack as vines sprouted from the ground.

The group dodged the vines from hitting them but Herry just stood there as the vines moved passed him.

"Everyone wait we don't have to fight." Herry tried to reason with his friends but it's not working.

"Everyone transform!" Jay shouted

"Jay, Fairy of Leadership!"

"Neil, Fairy of Good Luck!"

"Archie, Fairy of Velocity!" 

"Herry, Fairy of Super Strength!"

"Atlanta, Fairy of The Hunt!"

"Theresa, Fairy of The Mind!"

They all changed into their fairy forms and got prepared to face the god. "Odie, find somewhere to hide." Jay said and Odie ran to hide behind a wall.

"So your all fairies huh, things just got interesting." Pan said smirking as he looked at the group.

"We're warning you Pan, stop your attack." Jay warned Pan.

"Please i doubt you can order a God to stop." Pan said as he began to glow neon green and the ground began to shake under him. Gigantic vines began to shoot up and attack the group dodged them by getting airborne. "Heads up!" Jay shouted as he and the others scattered into different directions.

"light Spark!" Neil shouted as he shot a beam of light at the God who just caught it in his hand which shocked Neil. "Is that all you got?" Pan asked as the yellow light turned green and he threw it back at Neil. "Golden Disc!" Neil placed up a star shaped shield in order to block the attack but it proved to strong as the shield cracked and sent Neil to the ground.

"Neil! Emerald's Garden!" Herry said as he summoned a large leaf that Neil fell on to break his fall.

"Thanks babe." Neil said and Herry gave him a thumbs up.

"Take this, Fire Arrow!" Jay said as he shot a flaming arrow at Pan.

"Leaf Storm!" Pan thrusted his hand and shot a tornado of leaves at Jay which destroyed the arrow. Jay put his hands up in defense from the leaves which started to cut up his hands.

"I got you Jay, Zap Speed!" Archie shouted as he began engulfed in electricity and ran in high speed, Pan saw Archie coming for him. "Vine snare!" Pan shouted and smaller vines came from the ground the grab at Archie who dodged some of them but it wasn't enough as the vines grabbed at his feet which caused him to hit the ground.

Archie looked at his feet. "Oh come on!" He said as he charged his fingers with electricity to try to cut the vines from his feet.

"This is a shame, i was expected a challenge." Pan said

"Pan please don't do this." Herry said trying his best to reason with the God. Pan just looked at Herry and he just smiled, thay smile caused a huge vine to wrap around Herry tightly and was brought closer to Pan.

"You are really good looking up close." Pan brought his hand to Herry's cheek.

"It's a shame your on the wrong side, you couldn't been mine." Pan said and than he got shot with a light beam right in the ribs which caused the vine holding Herry to loosen up and drop him. Pan held his ribs and glance to the person who shot the spell and saw it was Neil.

"You!, You!. How dare you!" Pan shouted

"Hands off my boyfriend!" Neil said flying over to help Herry up.

"You'll suffer greatly for this!" Pan said as he vanished in a flurry of pollen.

"Is everyone okay?" Jay asked his team who in turn said yes.

"Well have to go back to Olympus High and tell Hera what has happened today." Jay said.

The group went back to Olympus High and explained to Hera what happened down in New Olympia. "So that's what happened. It appeared that Cronus had manipulated Pan's anger for humanity." Hera said leaving her desk.

“Yes and now he wants to make all of humanity pay for hurting nature.” Jay said as his arms were being tented to.

“I see, we have to stop Pan before New Olympia becomes a jungle.” Hera said

“But how, Pan is to powerful. He has complete control over nature.” Herry said.

“Your right, i think it’s time.” Hera said and that caught the group’s attention.

“Time for what?” Atlanta asked

“For you to receive a new power.” Hera said and that shocked the group.

“A new power?” Jay said and Hera nodded. The front doors opened up and Persephone walked inside.

“Persephone?” Theresa said confused.

“Hera explained to me what happened and I know the perfect power for you all.” Persephone said as a pink flower surrounded in a white glow appeared in her hand.

“This new power is called Nature’s Kiss, it will allow you to connect with nature on a very deep level.” Persephone said as the flower split into six separate flowers.

“Jay, you’ll possess the power of Inner Flame.” Persephone said as one flower entered his body causing him to glow orange.

“Neil, you have the power of Drop of Light.” The second flower went into Neil causing him to glow yellow.

“Archie, you’ll have the power of Vital Beat.” The third flower entered Archie’s body and he was covered in a blue glow.

“Atlanta , you’ll have the power of Brave Heart.” The fourth flower entered Atlanta’s body and was covered in a red glow.

Theresa, you have the power of Superior Mind.” The fifth flower flew to Theresa and she was covered in a purple glow.

“And finally Herry, you have the power of Second Nature.” The sixth and last flower went to Herry and be started to glow bright green.

“These new powers will help you on your mission to the Garden of the Hesperides where Pan calms home. There his powers are amplified, this should even put things.” Persephone said

“Thank you Persephone.” Jay said

“Your welcome, I know you all will succeed.”

Meanwhile at the Garden of the Hesperides, Pan was laying on his side in a big flower as magical pollen like dust was working on the wound on his side. His breathing was steady as his chest rose up and down and his eyes were closed.

Than Cronus’s face appeared in the pond of water next to the flower causing Pan to open his eyes. “Pan what happened?” Cronus said sounding very angry.

“Calm down Cronus, I was caught off guard. That light fairy hit me very good.” Pan said not moving from his position.

“How can you let a bunch of kids blindside you like that?” Cronus said.

“That’s not important, all you need to know is that I will take care of them. You can make sure of that.”

“You better.” Cronus said as his face disappeared from the water. Pan let out a puff of air.

“Alright children, you wanna play. Let’s play.” Pan said closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The group was in the middle of preparing for their mission to head to the Garden of the Hesperides to battle Pan on his turf.

“Be careful children, if you ha trouble fitting Pan before his power are greatly enhanced in the Garden.” Hera warned the group once they were don’t preparing.

“Don’t worry Hera, we’ll be okay. We’ll stop him.” Jay said.

“Alright Odie, let’s go.” Jay said and Odie pressed a button which teleported them away. “Good Luck.” Hera said.

In a flash of light, the group arrived at the Garden of the Hesperides within seconds. The garden was very beautiful with lush greenery everywhere. Birds and other winged creatures were spring through the air above their heads.

“Whoa this place is beautiful!” Herry said looking around. He closed his eyes and opened his arms in an embrace motion.

“The Magic here is so amazing!” Herry said.

“Alright guys remember we are here on a mission. Let’s find Pan.” Jay said as the group started to walk and look for the god.

Meanwhile in a different location Pan was sleeping when he felt a surge Magic which caused him to open his eyes.

“What was this surge of Magic I feel?” Pan said as he touch the pond in front of him which showed him a picture of a certain brown haired boy. Seeing this boys face caused Pan to sit up fully.

“We’ll, well. What is this?” Pan snapped his fingers to expand the picture showing the full group traversing through the garden.

“It looks like we have some guests.” Pan said as a bunch of forest monsters formed behind him.

“Show them some hospitality.” Pan said and the monsters headed out to the field. Ounce they left Pan let out a laugh.

“Oh this is gonna be fun!”

The group was walking through the thick vegetation where they heard many species of animals thrive and fly around their home. But Herry began to feel a surge of energy.

"Guys let's be on guard, I sense a strong surge of energy up ahead." Herry warned his group.

The group let their guard up as they soon walked in front of a huge big blue lake. There was a waterfall and laying in the center is a blue flower with curly leaves. It was surrounded by glowing magical aura. 

"What is that?" Neil said.

"I don't know, but it's giving off a lot of magical energy." Herry said as he got in the water to get closer to the flower. "Be careful Herry." Jay said.

Herry was now in front of the flower. He placed his head on the sides and closed his eyes. A burst of energy exploded in the area causing the trees and animals to get agitated.


End file.
